Careful what you wish for
by naughtynyx
Summary: A simple birthday wish leaves Willow with more than she bargained for. Nominated at the Willowy goodness and absence of light awards. Dark smut. M


"Make a wish, Wil!"

At the urging, Willow lifted her gaze from the pink three tiered cake with "Happy birthday Willow!" scrawled across the top with yellow frosting. It was the first time she ever had a homemade cake for her birthday, courtesy of Buffy's mom. Her own mother had always had more important things to do than to bake a cake—not even one from a box. She beamed at her friends, scanning their faces. She had never had a birthday with so many people present before. Prior to Buffy coming to Sunnydale it had always just been her and Xander and Jesse at such gatherings. Willow felt a dull ache in her chest at the thought of her lost friend. It was accompanied by a stab of guilt at the realisation that thoughts of him had become too few and far between.

Willow shook herself from careening down that particular dark path. It wouldn't do for her to get all gloomy with her friends surrounding her wishing her a happy birthday. She shifted her focus back to the present and turned to make eye contact with each of her friends. First she sought the soft browns of Xander, then to the warm greens of Giles, and the kinds blues of Joyce. Buffy's hazel eyes danced between green and light brown with excitement and—

Willow's breath hitched as her gaze met the final pair of eyes; the usual dark browns looked amber in the soft flickering glow of the candles atop the cake. The reflection of the small flame in the irises made it look that the fire was coming from within his eyes. Willow had never really looked Angel straight in the eye before. She was struck now by the almost electric intensity of his gaze; she felt a current go through her and her mouth went dry. Her tongue darted out automatically to try and wet her lips.

And suddenly the wish Willow had been poised to make shifted; she wanted something else entirely now.

Pursing her lips and sweeping her hair back away from the flames of the candles, Willow leaned forward and closed her eyes. She let out whisper of breath and extinguished the candles as she silently made her wish.

Willow was putting away the gifts she had received for her birthday when she heard a knock at her balcony door. She turned toward the door, a curious frown pulling her brow together. She set down the book Giles had given her on her desk and crossed the room. She carefully inched back the curtain from the window to peek outside.

"Angel?" She let the curtain slip free from her hand and moved to unlock the door. "Is something wrong?" she asked the instant the door was open. "Did something happen with Buffy?"

Angel shook his head. "No. Nothing's wrong."

The tension that had filled Willow immediately after hearing the knock on the door subsided. "Oh good." She allowed herself only a second to bask in the news that everything was fine, but then curiosity took hold and her brow furrowed again. "Then what are you doing here?" Willow couldn't think of anything but bad news that could bring the vampire to her door.

"I forgot to give you your birthday gift," Angel said.

Willow's eyes widened. "You..." She was too shocked to complete her question. Angel got her a present? She had been surprised enough when he showed up at the party. Willow cleared her throat when she realised the silence had stretched out too long and she needed to say something. "You didn't have to do that."

"Giving someone a gift shouldn't be out of obligation," Angel said. "I wanted to."

"Oh," Willow murmured a blush coming to her cheeks. "Well, that's nice of you."

"May I come in?" Angel asked. It was only a courtesy. He already had an invite from the first time he had come to Willow's room when had needed her help to find information on Ford.

"Of course!" Willow said, stepping back to allow Angel room to enter. "Please come in."

Angel breezed passed her and Willow shut the door behind him. When she turned around he was handing out a small square white box to her; it wasn't wrapped. With a small smile and a bashful duck of her head, Willow stepped forward and took the box from Angel's hand.

With a big smile Willow excepted the box and lifted the top. She let out a gasp as she looked down at the necklace inside. Resting at the end of a gold chain was a ruby carved into a rose. "It's beautiful," Willow murmured, carefully lifting the chain from the box. She was mesmerized by the stone. Willow was no expert about jewellery, but she couldn't imagine the ruby was fake. "Angel this is…" Her statement drifted off as she was at a loss to find the right word to express her gratitude. "Thank you so much."

"You really like it?" Willow was touched by the almost shy lilt in the vampire's voice.

"Like it? Are you kidding? I love it."

Angel's lips twitched in a small smirk. "I'm glad. Would you like me to help you put on?"

Willow smiled at his offer and nodded. She handed the necklace to him and turned around, gathering up her hair off her neck to allow him access. Willow bit her bottom lip to stifle a giggle when the cool metal of the necklace chain tickled her skin along with the lightest brush of his fingertips.

She shivered.

Willow felt the weight of the necklace settle against her chest and knew that Angel had completed his task. She was just about to let her hair fall, a thank you ready at the tip of her tongue when it was replaced with a gasp as she felt the cool, wet brush of Angel's lips against the back of her neck.

"What—what're you doing?" she asked, her voice strained.

Angel's lips ghosted along the side slope of her neck and tickled her earlobe when he whispered, "Isn't this what you wished for?"

Shocked, Willow let her hair drop, only for Angel to immediately brush it away again. She tried to turn around, but found herself locked in place by Angel's strong hand on her hip. His fingertips whispered across her shoulder blades as he moved to grab the zipper of her dress.

Willow could hear her heart hammering against her chest and the sound of the teeth of the zipper parting slowly.

What was happening? _Was_ this really happening? Willow had made a lot of wishes over the years and not once had any of them come true. So why this one?

All thoughts flew out of her head—Willow never would have thought such a thing possible—as she felt a brush of air hit the now exposed flesh of her back. Little goose bumps pebbled her skin. Her dress fell to her feet with a muted thump. Angel's arm encircled her waist and his lips began nibbling at her shoulder again.

Unbidden, a moan of pleasure escaped Willow's lips. Angel whipped her around to face him and pulled her hard against his chest, bringing his lips crashing down on hers. Willow's fingers curled instinctively into Angel's shoulders. He nudged Willow's legs apart with his knee and slipped it between them; the rough texture of his jeans rubbed against her sensitive skin with delicious friction.

Willow's feet were swept off the floor, her legs wrapping around Angel's waist as he carried her over to the bed. He laid her down, settling himself on top of her. His mouth left hers to explore more of her. He lavished in the spicy taste of her skin. His mouth wrapped around one of the delicate mounds of her cotton covered breasts, his hands running along the smooth scope of her torso. He slid his hand beneath her to get to the clasp of her bra. Willow lifted herself up slightly to make it easier for him. He undid the clasp in a flash and slid the straps away from her shoulder. He took a moment to enjoy the sight of her now bare breast before continuing his ministrations on them.

Willow arched her back and let out a cry as Angel's blunt teeth scraped along the sensitive flesh of her areola. Her fingers threaded in his hair, pulling slightly and eliciting a growl from the vampire. He sucked even more fervently on the already stone hard nub. His hand slipped between their bodies and slid down Willow's taut stomach. His fingertips sneaked inside the waistband of her panties, making a teasing dance along the top of her pelvic bone before eventually delving further. His fingers toyed with the dampened, wiry curls that covered her entrance and he traced a finger along her outer lips.

With a whimper, Willow bucked her hips up toward his fingers. A chuckled rumbled through Angel's chest and vibrated against Willow's body. Angel dipped a finger inside her silken folds and began to rub her gently, just lightly brushing her throbbing clit.

"More!" Willow begged, wriggling desperately against him. Angel added a finger and increased the speed and pressure of his movements. Willow's head thrashed back against the pillow, her chest heaving with ragged breaths as a string of incoherent noises elicited from her mouth. Angel pressed down hard on her clit, sending Willow over the cliff with a scream as her inner walls convulsed around Angel's fingers.

Angel's felt his own need grow and strain against the confines of his jeans. The scent of her juices wafting up from her hot sex was almost enough to set him off alone. But he was much rather do it wrapped up in that tight heat himself. He slowly pulled his fingers out of her and brought them to his mouth, wanting to taste every last drop of her release.

Willow gulped as she watched the pleasure cross over Angel's face as he sucked himself clean of her from his fingers and already she felt her clit throb with want again. When he was finished, Angel hooked his fingers into Willow's panties and eased them down over her legs. Standing up, he began to unbutton his shirt. Willow was riveted as the expanse of his muscular chest and torso was revealed to her.

Once his shirt was off, Angel's hands slipped down to work his fly. He clenched his teeth together, hissing in delight as the air passed over his throbbing erection once he was finally free.

Willow sucked in a sharp breath of air at the sight of Angel's cock standing at attention before her in all its glory. She could feel a quiver low in her belly at the prospect of such substantial girth entering her. It was exciting and frightening at the same time.

Angel's nostrils flared as he was assaulted with the potpourri of her emotions mixed with the fragrant sent of her sexual juices that still hung in the air. It drove him mad and it was all he could do not to jump on her and drive himself hard and deep into her waiting pussy.

Angel slowly bent down, bearing his wait down on his fist as he climbed onto the mattress.

Willow lifted and parted her knees, allowing Angel to slip into position between them. He lined his pelvis up against hers. The length of his erection straining against the curls at her entrance.

He hovered over her and Willow gulped as she looked into the depths of his eyes. Her hands slid up to run along the smooth, taut flesh of his chest. Her fingernail caught on the nub of his nipple and she was rewarded with a growl of pleasure emanating from him. Willow pushed herself up on her elbows and used her mouth, pulling one budded nipple between her teeth. Angel let out a roar then and pushed Willow back down against the mattress. His mouth fused to hers instantly in an insatiable kiss. Angel reached down between them and took hold of his cock. He gently parted Willow's labia and pushed his head inside of her, the head of his cock just brushing over her swollen clit.

Willow moaned at the intrusion, arching up from the mattress.

Angel groaned through gritted teeth at the sensation of Willow's soaking, hot passage wrapping about the head of his cock. He relished in the feeling for a moment before pulling out of her in a long languorous stroke. He kept his slow pace as he pushed into her again, going deeper this time, making her stretch to accommodate more of him. He pushed past her natural barrier and Willow cried out, her fingernails curling around Angel's biceps, breaking the skin.

Angel's nostrils flared at the scent of fresh blood, both his own and Willow's. It took a century's worth of learned control not to fuck her hard and fast the way his body was screaming for him to do. Instead he pulled gently out of her again and waited this time for Willow's nod of approval before continuing.

Angel kept up the gentle stride, as painful as it was for him, as he waited for Willow's body to grow accustomed to his cock inside of her. After a few moments, Willow let Angel know with a soft roll upward of her hips that she was ready for more, and Angel gratefully increased the speed of his thrust.

Willow's head knocked back against the mattress, exposing the pristine slope of her neck. Angel mouth watered as he watched the pulse thrumming beneath her skin in a frantic rhythm, like the heartbeat of a hummingbird. He remembered just how much more intense it made everything to sink his fangs into such warm, supple flesh, the rush of hot, sweet blood exploding into his mouth as he climaxed.

His tongue ran along the seam of his mouth.

Willow looked up at Angel's face and saw that his eyes were fixed on her throat. She knew what he was thinking. It wasn't a very far leap to realise that he wanted to bite her; he was a vampire after all. She also knew, without having to think about it, that he wouldn't.

Not unless she wanted him to anyway...

"Do it," she breathed.

Angel's eyes snapped up to hers, a furrow forming between his brow.

"What?"

"It's okay," Willow rasped. "I want you to."

"Willow—"

Willow leaned up cutting off Angel's objections with a light kiss.

"I trust you," she murmured against his lips and eased herself back down on her pillow. She tilted her head back, allowing him unobstructed access to her vulnerable flesh.

Angel hesitated for a moment; his mind screaming reasons he shouldn't do this. But, his desires coupled with instinct won out and Angel bent down to Willow's neck. He pressed a kiss to her pulse point before vamping out, then he slid his fangs into her as easily as a hot knife into butter.

Willow clutched at his back at the initial sting of Angel's fangs piercing into her flesh, but it didn't take long for the pain to ebb, to be replaced by an almost euphoric pleasure.

Willow's inner muscles clamped down on Angel's cock as they pulsed with orgasm and Angel felt his own release burst forth. He buck his hips wildly as he emptied himself into her, while her blood filled his mouth to replenish him; it was sheer bliss.

The intensity of her orgasm caused a bright light to burst behind Willow's eyes. Her bones turned to jelly, leaving her a motionless heap. The siren song of sleep beckoned to her and she let her eye drift closed and fell into a deep slumber.

Exhaustion still ruled Willow's limbs when she woke up. Her eyes flitted open to be met with darkness. But even without the aid of light, Willow could tell it wasn't her bed she was lying in anymore. Panicked, Willow made to sit up, only to be forced to lay down again by a wave of dizziness. She lifted her hand to her spinning head; even that small movement proving difficult.

_What the...?_

"Good morning, little one." The voice was Angel's, but there was an odd lilt to it that wasn't familiar. A light flicked on and Willow squeezed her eyes shut against the harsh glare. She slowly opened them again and saw Angel looking down at her, a smile playing across his lips.

"A-Angel?" she rasped, her throat was raw and sore. "Where am I?"

"Home," Angel answered.

Willow slowly looked around and knew that the cement walls that surrounded her were not her home. "This isn't my house."

"Your _new_ home, then," Angel reiterated.

Sudden fear took hold of her like a fist wrapping around her insides.

"Wh-what...what's going on?" she stammered. "Why did you bring me here?"

Angel reached down and brushed a strand fo hair off of her forehead.

"I can't tell you how much that little wish of yours meant to me," Angelus murmured. "You set me free, Willow. Thank you."

"Set you free? What are you—" Willow's question was cut off with a gasp as Angel's features morphed into his vampire visage; his fangs contorting his rakish grin into some gruesome.

"I'd like to repay the favour," Angelus rasped, bringing his wrist up to his mouth and biting down.

Willow's eyes went huge. She tried to scramble up from the bed. Her mouth opened automatically to scream, but the noise was cut off by Angelus shoving his bleeding cut to her lips.

Willow struggled under his grip, gagging as she tried to keep his blood from making its way down her throat. A volt of pain shot through her as Angelus buried his fangs into her neck; the feeling was nothing like the bliss she had felt when he bit her in the throes of passion. The pain was blinding and her teeth reflexively clamped down causing more of his blood to gush into her mouth.

She choked on the spicy, coppery substance. She thrust her tongue trying to block the flow, but she lost her fight as an exaggerated feeling of calm swept over her; her muscles melted into the mattress beneath her and all the pain of Angelus' bite gave way to rapture. A soft sigh slipped from her mouth as her eyes slipped closed and the black curtain of unconsciousness swept over her.

And then Willow's heart took its last beat.

Willow's body hummed with energy like she had never known. She was aware of everything that surrounded her; every sound, every scent, every…

Her eyes flashed open, burning yellow, and she gazed up at the ceiling above her, noting every tiny crack and speck of dirt even through the darkness.

She sat up straight, no longer weak and dizzy. She was powerful. She was strong. She was hungry.

Willow turned her head at the sound of a low chuckle to the man sitting by the bed.

"There's my girl," Angelus purred as he rose up with feline grace from the chair he was straddling and slithered over to the bed. "It's good that you woke while the night is still young. Care to come out an play, Little one?"

Willow's lips turned up slowly in a kittenish grin, complementing the wicked one Angelus wore. She placed her hand in his and let him pull her up from the bed.

Angelus pulled Willow roughly against him, his mouth claiming hers, his hands her body.

"Or perhaps we can postpone the fieldtrip for a bit," Angelus panted against her lips. He through Willow on the bed and ripped her clothes away. He fucked her hard and fast, no remnants of the tenderness from before. Willow didn't mind.

Afterward, the pair set out into the night and Willow began her new life, with the whole Hellmouth as her playground.

the end.


End file.
